kaczordonaldfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bracia Be
thumb|Pięciu Braci Be w drodze do więzieniaBracia Be '''(w pierwszych publikacjach '''Równe Chłopaki; ang. Beagle Boys) to organizacja przestępcza, w której skład wchodzą kuzyni lub bracia. Najczęstszym celem ich ataków jest Skarbiec Sknerusa McKwacza. Bracia Be nigdy nie mówią do siebie po imieniu, ale nazywają się numerami więziennymi. Uniwersum Carla Barksa i Dona Rosy Bracia Be zostali stworzeni przez Carla Barksa i po raz pierwszy pojawili się w komiksie "The Terror of Beagle Boys" (1951). Mimo że pojawiają się oni na krótko, na ostatniej stronie historii, zasugerowane jest, że Sknerus wie o nich od dawna. W historyjkach tego twórcy Bracia Be są przedstawiani jako banda mająca od trzech do dziesięciu członków, identycznych ze sobą. Noszą czarne maski, aby ukryć swoją tożsamość, czerwone lub pomarańczowe swetry z golfem, a na nich swoje numery więzienne. Są często charakteryzowani jako prymitywni, chełpliwi, chciwi i egoistyczni, jednak bardzo ceniący więzi rodzinne i braterstwo. Mimo to nieraz są wobec siebie niemili. Wymyślają skomplikowane plany, by włamać się do skarbca. Okazjonalnie okazuje się nawet, że są w stanie zdobyć stopnie naukowe w określonych dziedzinach. Są to np.: psychologia, chemia, metalurgia, encefalografia czaszki, elektroprotechnologia. Posiadają duży arsenał broni, materiałów wybuchowych i maszyn. Są dumni ze swojego złodziejskiego pochodzenia. Ich głównym celem jest okradzenie McKwacza, aby potem móc pławić się w luksusie. W nielicznych historiach, w których im się to udało, marnotrawili zdobyte pieniądze; lubią kupować ekstrawaganckie rezydencje lub mieszkać na rajskiej wyspie niedaleko Hawajów. Bracia Be najczęściej pokazywani są bez lidera, działając jako spójna i jednorodna jednostka. Czasem jednak przewodzi im Dziadek Be (zadebiutował w 1957 roku). Rozpoczął on swoją karierę jako kapitan pływający po Missisipi; jego ukochana łódź nazywała się River Witch. Był arcywrogiem Angusa McKwacza. Gdy młody Sknerus, bratanek, połączył siły ze swoim stryjem, doprowadził do aresztowania bohatera i jego synów (będących jednocześnie jego załogą). Przysięgając zemstę na Sknerusie, Dziadek Be odbył karę i przeniósł się do Kalisoty ze swoimi synami i żoną, gdzie kontynuował swoją bandycką działalność. Po latach ponownie spotkał się z McKwaczem, gdy ten budował fort. Kaczor ponownie wygrał, a trzecie starcie nastąpiło w Boże Narodzenie 1947 roku. Wszystko to zostało przedstawione przez Dona Rosę w dziele "Życie i czasy Sknerusa McKwacza" w rozdziale "Samotnik z hrabstwa McKwacz". Tam też rodzina Be została nazwana najgroźniejszym gangiem w Kaczogrodzie. Według Rosy Bracia Be (ani nawet Dziadek Be) nie znają nawzajem swoich prawdziwych imion. Czasami Barks umieszczał na ich koszulkach napis "Beagle Boys, Inc.", usuwany w przedrukach. Można założyć, że było to nawiązanie do Murder, Inc., nazwy dla zorganizowanych grup przestępczych w latach 30. i 40. XX wieku. W jednym komiksie Bracia Be mają światową organizację, Beagles International. Włoskie uniwersum W większości włoskich komiksów Bracia Be są tępi i niezdarni. Wśród nich wyróżnia się Dziadek Be, będący sprytnym i zdolnym przywódcą. Wygląda on inaczej niż u Barksa i Rosy: jest szczupły, wręcz kościsty, ma rzadszą brodę i ciągle pali fajkę. We włoskich historyjkach zredukowano także liczbę członków- zazwyczaj jest ich trzech (z Dziadkiem Be- czterech) i w niektórych opowiadaniach mają psa Bereksia. Mieszkają w przyczepie. Mają wielu krewnych. Kacze opowieści (1987) W "Kaczych opowieściach" Bracia Be zyskali odmienne osobowości, każdy posiada własny charakter oraz wygląd. Grupie przewodzi Mama Be. Członkowie *176-761 *176-671 *176-167 *176-176 *176-617 *176-716 *Dziadek Be *Bereksio *I-176 Relacje Sknerus McKwacz Są jednymi z najstarszych wrogów McKwacza. Ich pierwsze spotkanie nastąpiło w 1880 roku. Don Rosa poświęcił temu drugi rozdział Życia i czasów Sknerusa McKwacza - Władca Missisipi. W tej historii nastoletni Sknerus spotyka Dziadka Be i jego synów, którzy dotychczas mieszkali w małej szopie w Louisville w stanie Kentucky (USA). Na początku nie nosili masek, namówił ich do tego dopiero nieuczciwy właściciel kilku parowców, Porker Hogg, by ukryć ich twarze, kiedy pomagali mu przeszkodzić Angusowi i Sknerusowi McKwaczom w poszukiwaniach zatopionego parowca z sejfem pełnym złota na pokładzie. W dalszej części tego komiksu Sknerus po raz pierwszy w historii używa nazwy "Bracia Be". Byli to prawdopodobnie dziadek i ojcowie pokolenia Braci Be, które aktualnie żyje w Kaczogrodzie. Kwakerfeller Czasami w celu pokrzyżowania szyków McKwaczowi, Kwakerfeller wchodzi w układy z Braćmi Be. W interesie obydwu stron leży aby napsuć krwi swojemu wspólnemu przeciwnikowi. Ich kooperacja nigdy nie kończy się dobrze - albo cały proceder przerywa policja, albo Bracia Be są nieuczciwi również wobec samego Kwakerfellera. Ciekawostki * Brat Be nr 176-176 ma wielką słabość do suszonych śliwek, którymi często się objada. Według Dona Rosy jego drugą ulubioną potrawą są szproty w oleju. * Nigdy nie pokazano Braci Be bez opasek na oczach. W komiksie "Władca Missipi" nie noszą masek, ale nie widać ich twarzy (zwykle skrywał im twarze cień, albo byli przedstawieni z odległości, np. kiedy Sknerus zerwał opaskę Dziadkowi Be). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kaczogród Kategoria:Postacie Męskie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Bracia Be